Reunited Through Demise: A Family Combined
by Caz89
Summary: Takes place after ROTJ. Anakin has to deal with life after death. Rating is likely to change with later chapters.
1. A New World

**Reunited Through Demise: A Family Combined**

A broad smile of overwhelming pride and joy for his only daughter and for his only son, spread across the now youthful face of Anakin Skywalker's form. He would have to leave his children temporarily though because he was about to properly ascend to the spirit world, where he now belonged, with two of his former Jedi masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda.

Upon entering their wonderful new world, Anakin was the first of the Jedi spirits to speak.

"Master Yoda, Obi-Wan may I please speak with you?" he inquired.

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied.

"Firstly everything that has happened has made me realise how much I owe you, how much you did for me, so for that I finally thank you. Secondly I want to apologize for everything I did whilst I was that monster." Anakin had truly achieved his redemption.

"Needed your apologies are not." Yoda told Anakin.

"You may not need to hear them Master Yoda, but I need to say them." Even after death Anakin was still trying to atone for his life's sins. "I do however have some questions." He continued.

"That is to be expected." Responded Obi-Wan. He would be one to know as he had experienced this very same event just 4 years ago.

"The first thing I'd like to know is why do I look like this," he gestured to his well-preserved appearance. "yet you, Obi-Wan, still look like that." He pointed to the manifestation of his friend. "Surely you should be the one to regain your youth- I do not deserve it."

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin's words.

"Unfortunately we can not all be as lucky as you my son. There is a reason for your regained youth and soon you will discover that for yourself." Obi-Wan's choice of slightly cryptic language revealed he was holding something back. Being as greatly connected to both Obi-Wan and the force as he was, Anakin picked up on this. He chose not to press the matter any further because he could also sense that Obi-Wan was withholding this information from him for a vastly important reason.

"The second thing that I was wondering about is can spirits appear in front of everyone, even those who aren't force sensitive?"

Knowing what Anakin was really asking, Obi-Wan answered.

"You are able to visit your daughter.Leia is force-sensitive, but even if she weren't you would still be able to visit her."

Anakin smiled.

"Thank you. There are still many ill feelings between my daughter and me. They can't be sorted out if we can only communicate through Luke. I want Leia to know that her father loves her and will always be with her."

"You do not need to appear before your daughter for that Anakin. She knows that you love her and she will forgive you, but it will take longer with her than with Luke. She is stubborn, just like her father." Obi-Wan told his former apprentice.

Although expecting this, Anakin was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get along with his daughter as quickly as he did with his son, but like Obi-Wan had just said she was like her father. He wanted to have the good aspects from both her parents and she already had so many of her mothers.

"I have just one more question. Do all beings become spirits?" Anakin asked hopefully.

Reading Anakin's mind, Yoda answered this time. He, like Obi-Wan, chose not to reveal to Anakin that he knew what the youngest of the three apparitions was truly asking.

"If needed in this world then return to it as spirits they will." Anakin's hopes rose as he thought of the prospects.

"Has this ever happened?" He wanted to believe what Yoda had told him, but he didn't think that he could be that lucky again.

"Only once." Obi-Wan simply stated. Anakin's smile faded. The odds were not good.

"If answers to your questions you seek, know where to go you do." Added Yoda. This confused Anakin slightly.

As both Yoda and Obi-Wan were about to disappear, Anakin spoke up again.

"Could you please…" He was cut off by Obi-Wan before he could finish.

"Qui-Gon knows. He forgives you too."

With that Obi-Wan and Yoda faded from view, as if the wind had just blown them away, and only Anakin was left.

Thinking about what Yoda had said, Anakin couldn't bring to mind a place where he could find out the answers he need. Wait. How could he not have thought of this before? Surely it was the only place.

Arriving to the amazingly beautiful place that was Naboo, Anakin began to get nervous. He was about to find out the answer to one of the most important questions of his entire existence.

Here he was. At his final destination. Just round that corner and either his world was going to be made or his heart was going to be broken.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Anakin stepped round the corner. He froze in his tracks. The sight made him happy beyond belief.

Walking just a few short steps and Anakin was behind the figure. Bringing his hand up, he gently tapped the beautiful woman's shoulder.

Whipping around, the woman gasped. Finally managing to speak, she asked:

"Ani is that really you?"

"Yes Padme. It's me."

_So what did you think? Don't forget to leave a review. I do have ideas for a few more chapters, well one at least, but if nobody likes it then I'm not gonna bother._


	2. Husband and Wife

_So here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all like it._

Chapter 2

Padmé flew into Anakin's open and waiting arms. He held her tightly, close to him. Neither wanted to let go and after 23 years apart that was no great surprise. They would never need to be separated like that again because this spirit world of the dead was their permanent home.

Finally releasing each other from their tight embrace, Anakin looked into his wife's brilliant brown eyes and noticed that crystal tears had formed and were slowly falling down her ghostly cheeks.

"Hey angel, don't cry." He whispered in Padmé's ear, wiping the tears from her now immortal face. "Everything's fine now. We're together again."

"I know. I'm just so happy to be with you again. I've missed you so much these 23 years." Padmé told her husband. Anakin looked away guiltily as he replied.

"I am truly sorry for everything. That's all in the past though and I would gladly forget it. I don't want it looming as a great shadow over my time with you."

"Me too Ani, but can you please can you just answer me this one question first?" Padmé asked.

"Anything." Anakin simply replied.

"Why did you turn? I need to know" She nervously inquired.

Anakin took an unnecessary deep breath as he shut his eyes, trying to think of the right way to answer his wife's question. He'd known as soon as he'd seen her that she's want to know. He grasped her hand in his own and began.

"Some of this will probably be hard for you to hear, but can you please let me finish first. If I don't get it all out now it'll be worse."

"Of course." She nodded her head.

"A short while before … before you died, I had a vision of you in trouble, of your death. It scared me beyond belief. I wanted, more than anything, to stop that happening, but none of the Jedi knew. Not Obi-Wan. Not Mace. Not even Yoda. None of them knew the secret to helping me save you. Then came Palpatine. He said he knew the secret, but he also told me that I couldn't learn it from a Jedi. My love for you blinded me to what he was really doing. I thought that I had to align myself with him to save you. Shortly after I became Vader. I still thought that I could save you, but I guess I was too far-gone from my former self. I killed Mace, the other Jedi, the children and I wasn't myself anymore. When you showed up on Mustafar with Obi-Wan, something just snapped and I…well I guess you know the rest." He laughed nervously, trying to comfort himself as much as his loving wife. "I only wanted to save you angel, but instead I became a monster, a killer. I killed the one person I loved more than anything else in this world. I almost destroyed the only father I ever knew. I left Luke and Leia without both their parents. I have to…"Padmé cut him off.

"Shh Ani." She brushed her hand across his cheek. "You don't need to apologize to me. I know that it wasn't you who truly did the worst of those things. I also saw what you did Anakin. I saw you save our son. Everything else is behind us now. Don't you feel better for getting it all out? You are free now. Freer to enjoy our time together." She kissed him, deeply.

Anakin pulled away to speak to Padmé.

"Thank you for that. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She responded.

They walked hand in hand around the Lake Retreat, savouring the happy memories that that place held of their wedding day.

After finally returning to their home of the spirit world, Anakin and Padmé's discussion turned to their children.

"You have been watching them both?" Asked Anakin.

"Every day." Replied Padmé. "They are so wonderful. I am incredibly proud of them both."

"I know. Me too. Luke is an amazing fighter, a great Jedi." Added Anakin.

"Just like his father." Smiled Padmé.

"He has your kindness. Your faith in people. He would not give up on me. And Leia, Padme she is beautiful. Exactly like you. Obi-Wan said that she was stubborn like me and that is why she would take longer to forgive me than Luke." He laughed. As did Padmé. They were equally happy that parts of both of them lived on in their children.

"She is in love, you know. With Han." Padmé informed Anakin. His smile faded.

"She must hate me for what I did to him." Anakin was deeply ashamed at causing his only daughter that much pain.

"Eventually she will see, like Luke does, that that was not your true self." Padmé consoled her husband.

"Did you ever go down to be near them?" Anakin questioned.

"No." Padmé answered to her husband. "I thought it would be too hard to be that close to them and not being able to reveal myself to them."

"You do not need to be worried about that anymore. We are able to visit them both."

"Really?" Padmé asked as her head rose and a hopeful smile swept across her face.

"Indeed. I think they should meet us both." Anakin's plan was not only to please his wife- he also wished to properly meet both his children. "You wish to go right away, don't you?" he finished.

"Yes." Padmé replied whilst nodding her head and still smiling.

"Well who am I to deny the wishes of my gorgeous wife." He told Padmé as he gently grasped hold of her hand to lead her out of this world to meet their children

_Next chapter is Anakin and Padmé meeting their children_

_Hoped you liked this one._

_For the timing, I'm going off what it says on IMDB, but if that's wrong I apologize._


	3. Family Meeting

Chapter 3

"Leia, sweetheart, you can stop pacing anytime now." Han told her.

"I know. I … I've just got so much on my mind and I need to work through it. This way I can… aah I don't even know." She half-shouted the last part.

Han rose from his lying position on the makeshift bed in his and Leia's shared hut and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soothingly. This partly succeeded in calming her down. Well, the pacing had stopped at least.

Holding her hand, Han led Leia back over to the bed. Climbing into the bed, Han opened his arms for Leia to join him. She did, needing the comfort that only he could offer her. Interlocking his hand with hers, he pulled her close to him and gently kissed the top of her head. Slowly turning to face Han, Leia offered him a small smile. He smiled back and almost immediately fell asleep. Leia could not though- she had too many new and important thoughts on her mind. The fact that Anakin Skywalker, the man who was once Darth Vader, was actually her father. The fact that Luke was her twin brother. The fact that she also possessed the Jedi powers of her father and brother.

_"That is a lot to get my head around."_ She thought to herself. _"Maybe I should try and get some sleep."_ She closed her eyes and gently rested her head on Han's chest.

Falling into a light sleep, Leia escaped her troubles, for a short while at least.

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, not moving, just thinking. He'd been this way for hours. Ever since he's returned from the celebrations at the Ewok camp, he hadn't risen from this position. He was mourning the loss of his father, Anakin Skywalker.

"I only met him once." Luke whispered. "How can I miss someone that I didn't even know?" Even so, Luke grieved. He had to. His father died to save him. Now Luke would never have the relationship with his father that he'd been denied his entire life. For that he mourned.

He shifted to a more comfortable seated position and rested his head in his hands.

A faint voice in his head disturbed his thoughts.

"Luke."

"Father?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes. I wish to visit you." Anakin stated.

"Okay." Luke simply replied, unable to think of what else to say. "When?" He questioned.

"Now if that's fine with you." Answered Anakin.

"It is." Replied Luke.

"There is just one thing I'd like you to do first." Anakin told his son.

"Anything." Responded Luke.

"Could you please bring your sister here as well?" Anakin asked his son hopefully.

"Of course." Luke nodded his head as he rose from the bed.

"I'll be waiting here." Anakin appeared as Luke left through the door of his hut.

Slowly walking through the camp towards Han and Leia's hut, Luke contemplated over what to tell his sister. Would she even agree to come with him if he told her their father wished to see them? Luke understood why she was angry with their father. She was still having trouble getting over the fact that he used to be Darth Vader. He could sense that she would forgive him in time. She possessed the stubborn streak that Obi-Wan told him their father had, but she **would** forgive him. Maybe he shouldn't tell Leia that their father was waiting to talk with them? She probably didn't want to talk to him, but she did need to.

Pushing through the curtain-like door to his sister's hut, Luke took a nervous deep breath in.

Sensing her brother's familiar presence and the nervousness that he felt, Leia promptly awoke.

"Luke?" she sleepily questioned. "Why are you here? Are you okay?" She unwrapped herself from Han's arms and stood up from the bed.

"Me? I'm fine." Luke told her.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous." Leia could already sense her brother's feelings even though she'd had no training. Their bond was undeniably strong. "Is there something in particular you wanted?" she continued.

"Could you please come with me?" Luke asked.

"Sure. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight. And," she glanced back at Han's relaxed, sleeping form. "I think Han's out for the night." She half laughed at that.

Wanting to quickly return to his own hut and his father, Luke rushed Leia out of her hut.

Still not knowing what to tell Leia, Luke remained silent whilst leading her back to his hut.

Following closely behind him, Leia could sense Luke's nerves heightening and the fact that something important was about to happen.

Arriving at his hut, Luke took another deep breath.

"Luke, pleas tell me what's going on." Leia begged. "I know you're hiding something from me brother."

"I can't tell you Leia." He took her hand and led her inside. "I can only show you."

"Luke, tell me what's…" She stopped mid-sentence from shock. Shock at seeing who was stood before her. "Father?" She asked.

"Leia." Anakin simply replied, smiling, happy at finally meeting his daughter. _"He did it."_ _Anakin thought to himself._

"How?" Leia asked. Luke had never told her that he could return. In fact Luke hadn't told her anything except that their father had died saving him.

She instantly knew that it was her father because she could feel the immense connection between herself and him.

"I don't know how they can return Leia. Father told me that he wishes to speak with us both. Luke replied.

"Children." Anakin began. "Before we talk there is something more important for me to show you."

Luke and Leia exchanged glances, anxious over what was to come.

"My children." he repeated. "This," he reached out with his hand. "is your mother." With that Padmé appeared.

_I know. I know. Another cliffhanger I decided to split this chapter into two parts. The next chapter will probably be the last, but I am working on three sequels and another Star Wars story as well so look out for them. It might be a while before they're up though._


	4. Forgiveness

Chapter 4

"Mother!" Leia exclaimed, as Luke stood shocked.

Anakin just watched. He could already sense the bonds forming between his wife and their children,

"You are exactly the way I remember you." Leia informed Padmé.

"You remember me?" How do you remember me?" Padmé asked her daughter. "You were only a few seconds old when I died."

"I don't know. I…I just remember." Leia told her.

"Do you remember me Luke?" Padmé asked her son.

"No." Luke replied.

"But you were born first. Surely you should remember me." She continued.

Anakin knew why. He took this opportunity to tell his family.

"The bond between mother and daughter is always that little bit stronger. Much like the one between father and son." He smiled at Luke as Padmé smiled at Leia.

"Luke, Leia I am so happy to be with you again." Padmé told her children. "I have not been this close to you since the day you were born. I have missed you greatly."

Anakin looked guiltily down at the floor. That was his fault. His fault that Padmé never got a chance to know their children. His fault Luke and Leia grew up without their parents. His fault they were never a family like they should have been.

Both Luke and Leia picked up on their father's negative feelings, but it was Leia who first realised the truth.

"You!" She yelled. "You killed her."

"Leia." Padmé shouted at her daughter. "Do not speak to your father like that."

"No Padmé." Anakin intervened. "She has the right to be angry. You want an explanation." He stated.

"I think I deserve one." Leia angrily replied.

"You both deserve to know the truth." Anakin informed his children. "Shortly after your mother told me she was pregnant, I had a nightmare vision of her death. I saw her dying in childbirth and it scared me. I loved her more than anything and I didn't want to see her die. Chancellor Palpatine,"

"The Emperor?" Luke asked.

"Yes. He told me that he knew how to save Padmé, that the Jedi wouldn't be able to help her. I would do anything to save her so I stupidly believed him. I only wanted to stop her from dying. He manipulated me. He mad me believe things that I would never normally have believed. I was no longer myself, but I couldn't see it. I killed the padawans the Jedi even one of my masters and I was truly gone. When your mother found me on Mustafar, Obi-Wan was with her. I knew why he'd come-to kill me. I was angry with Padmé for bringing him. I choked her" He cried. Padmé consoled her husband.

Leia could see that her father was sorry. She even began to see that it wasn't really him that had done those evil things.

"This story is mine to finish." Padmé began. "Shortly after, Obi-Wan took me to a medical facility. I was in so much pain. I lost the will to live. I should have lived for you, but my husband was gone. He was my whole life. I didn't even know that I was expecting twins. Obi-Wan was by my side during your birth. It took so much out of me. I named you. I could feel my life slipping away, but I couldn't die yet. I had to tell Obi-Wan that I could feel the good left in Anakin. I had to make him understand before I died." She finished.

Tears slid down Luke's cheeks and Leia's anger faded as their parents finished their heart-wrenching story.

"Leia." Anakin addressed his daughter. "I know that you are angry with me. I can feel your hate, but you must let go of those feelings. I do not ask this for myself, I ask it for you. Those feelings are of the Dark side, if you harbour them you will not become the Jedi that I know you can be. Please can you forgive me?"

Leia looked from her brother to her m other to her father trying to find the words to explain what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." She started. "I can't forgive you." Anakin looked at his daughter, tears in his eyes. "But I can start." A smile spread across Anakin's face- he hadn't failed his daughter. Padmé was happy that her husband would be able to get to know his daughter. Luke was glad that his sister was finally seeing the truth about their father.

They were truly together. The Skywalker family was whole at last.

_So that's it everybody. Hope you liked it._

_Fear not. I am working on several other stories. There are 3 sequels to this called:_

_Reunited Through Demise: New Beginnings _

_Reunited Through Demise: The Next Generation_

_Reunited Through Demise: A Jedi's Legacy_

_In these stories I have changed a lot of stuff from the EU. Well the same stuff has happened, just at different times._

_There's also another story called:_

_Brotherly Devotion_

_I also have an idea for another story, but I gotta get the minor details sorted out for it first. No title for it yet._


End file.
